


Ruby's Punishment

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Glynda punishes Ruby right in front of the rest of her team, surprised to see that the young girl enjoys every second of it.





	Ruby's Punishment

Glynda smiled as she laid the student she was punishing today along the top of her desk, gently biting her lip as she flipped Ruby Rose’s combat skirt up just enough to see the girl’s cute rear end. “You know the rules, Miss Rose. Misbehaving in class means being punished afterward, no matter how long it takes for you to learn your lesson. So, while I’m getting ready, why don’t you tell your team just why they are being forced to wait on you before going to get lunch?” The blonde teacher went back to the side of the desk that had Ruby’s face on it, keeping her gaze from the crimsonette’s eyes as she reached into her desk for her crop, and a piece of cloth that students had rumored was commonly used as a gag for anyone who happened to be in bed with the sadistic woman before sitting down in her chair and letting her feet rest next to Ruby’s cheek. The emerald-eyed woman finally looked up to see the soft blush that had risen to the silver-eyed girl’s cheeks and the way the young reaper was biting her lip, prompting the teacher to let out a surprisingly fake gasp and press her crop against the girl’s face. “Miss Rose, if you don’t speak up, your punishment will only get worse.”

 

The crimsonette only seemed to whimper and try to turn her head back to look at her teammates, only being able to see the indifferent expressions on their faces as if this had happened three times already this week. She chose to remain silent another few seconds, because she both enjoyed the thought of her punishment getting worse and because she had wanted Glynda to do something awful to her for weeks now. “No… I… I won’t say it….” A loud gasp left the silver-eyed girl’s lips as she felt the older woman’s crop land against her cheek, making a definitive sting through her system and the sound of a smack through the room. However, this only prompted Ruby to close her eyes and smile, taking the pain and enjoying it more than she probably should. “It’s embarrassing!” She tried to squeal out before getting slapped again on the other cheek, a slight mark being left before fading away a few seconds later.

 

“Alright, Miss Rose. If this is how you want to be… Stand up.” The professor seemed to order her student as she stood out of her own chair, leaving the crop on her desk and making her way behind the young Rose, a soft smile coming to her soft lips as she did so. “Since you want to be difficult and make the matter even worse for yourself, I will take you up on that offer.” Without saying another word, Glynda wrapped her arms underneath the crimsonette’s arms, yanking the top of her outfit down just enough to expose the girl’s growing breasts. The older woman chuckled and gently squeezed the soft mounds that were being presented in the open room in front of the rest of Team RWBY. “Now, to avoid having you scream out in pain and attract unwanted attention….” The blonde teacher quickly tied the cloth around her student’s head, putting it in her mouth to gag her and prevent her from speaking. “Last chance, Miss Rose. If you want your punishment to not get severe, I suggest stomping your foot twice to let me know you want to tell your team why you are being punished.”   
  
“We already know, Miss Goodwitch.” Weiss interrupted, eyes glued to her scroll. “She was masturbating in class again. To a picture of you, no less.” The heiress paused for a moment before sighing and looking at her teacher. “Can you just punish her and get it over with so we can go to lunch?”   
  
“Of course, Miss Schnee. Though, since your leader still seems to want to keep quiet even though we all know the reason, she will still be punished to the full extent that I can.” Glynda reached back to her desk and grabbed her crop, starting to gently trace it along her student’s rear end, happily earning a soft twitch from the girl as she did so. “Miss Rose, bend over and lower your underwear to your knees.” The older woman watched her student bend over but didn’t see any underwear be lowered down her body. “Girls, I had assured your leader was wearing one of Miss Xiao Long’s thongs today, but it seems she isn’t wearing any underwear at all. Please make sure this does not become a regular thing. I’d hate to see her become one of Beacon’s cumdumps.”   
  
However, that thought only seemed to light a match in the crimsonette’s core, making her thighs start to glisten with her own arousal. There was no chance of speaking with the cloth in her mouth being used as a gag, but as she felt her teacher’s crop lightly trail against her slit, a soft moan left her throat as she lightly coated the tool in her juices. The silver-eyed girl started to softly whine as she felt the tingling sensation leave her lower lips, though, turning to look back at her teacher only to receive another smack on her cheek from the arousal-coated crop. The slap was harder than before, causing a muffle but clearly pleasurable moan leave Ruby as her cheek was marked with both her own arousal and a red stain in the clear shape of her teacher’s crop. Of course, hearing herself moan like a little slut caused the young girl to gasp and hold onto her knees, encouraging her to shake her rear end for her teacher.

 

“I think I know why your leader always tries getting into trouble. She enjoys being punished like this.” The older woman sighed and ripped her student’s combat skirt clear off her body before tossing it to the rest of her team, exposing the young girl’s plump rear and wet cunt. “I always love when I have a true masochist of a student.~” Glynda smirked and harshly slapped the top of the crimsonette’s breasts, earning a shrill moan from the girl as she watched more arousal coat the inside of her thighs. The blonde teacher was even able to see the young leader’s nipples stiffen just from the one slap. “I can’t say I ever find much pleasure from it unless they are working between my legs, but it’s always fun to see a little slut squeal and moan from being hurt.~” She sat back on her desk and quickly slapped Ruby’s rear end, making sure to rapidly hit each cheek over and over again just to hear moan after moan leave the girl’s throat with each impact.

 

Ruby could tell that she was getting louder and louder with each hit she was receiving, gasping for just a moment as she felt the crop land against her cheek yet another time. She didn’t keep track of how many times she had been hit, or how long it had been since her punishment started, but the young leader could definitely feel the red marks that were being left on her skin in places that could be kept hidden since her face wasn’t being smacked as hard or as often as her breasts or ass. A loud squeal left the crimsonette as she felt herself being pushed to the edge of her orgasm, Glynda’s riding crop pressing against her clit like she was about to smack it. The silver-eyed girl wanted to scream, wanted to beg her to do it and give her what she wanted, but she didn’t want to make it much more obvious that she was enjoying this and was close to cumming. Even as the fact that her team was patiently waiting for her as she was being punished had left her mind, her entire focus was centered around her gorgeous teacher and her crop.

 

Glynda smiled and brought the crop back, ready to smack it against the girl’s nipples again, but she heard the sound of a foot stomping twice, meaning that her student was ready to talk. A disappointed sigh left the older woman as she removed the gag from the young girl’s mouth, wrapping it around her neck without tying it. “Well, Miss Rose? You asked to speak, I suggest you get on with it so we can get your punishment over with.” Even as her crop was now dripping with the same arousal that had been almost draining from the silver-eyed girl’s womanhood, the emerald-eyed woman was hoping for the girl to beg for more, to beg to keep being beaten and punished.   
  
Luckily, Ruby gave her just what she wanted. “Please spank me! Bite me! Slap my blit and grope my breasts! Use me like a toy and make me cum! Please, Glynda!~” The young leader didn’t care about the simultaneous gasps that left her team’s lips, her mind and body entirely focused on the pleasure of being hurt that Glynda was providing her. “I need it, Glynda! I need you to hurt me, make me bleed, choke me, and even punch me if you want to! Plea-”   
  
“Well, I’m not going to punch you, Miss Rose. But I think I can oblige by your wish as long as you make me a promise.” Glynda looked over to the rest of her student’s team and waved them off, turning her attention back to Ruby. “If you promise to no longer cause problems for me in class, then I will give you what you want. But! If you so happen to give me one more problem until the end of the semester, then I will leave you in Port’s grimm pits to be bred by those awful beasts.” A smile spread across her lips as she watched the crimsonette frantically nod, accepting her proposal. “And let me just say that everyone who says that grimm cannot breed with a human has never seen it happen before. Granted, whatever is birthed from the human doesn’t live more than a few minutes, but it can happen.” Another nod from the young leader, giving the teacher the obvious impression that she didn’t care anymore. “Alright. If that’s what you want.”

 

Ruby gasped and squealed in delight as she felt Glynda’s hand wrap around her neck and start choking her, eyes rolling into the back of her head as the older woman’s grip tightened exponentially around her. A loud moan left the crimsonette as she felt that magical touch of her teacher’s crop slapping against her clit, sending her over the edge of her first orgasm as her team begrudgingly left her to be abused by their teacher. Even as her body shuddered and shook in a blissful delight, the young girl seemed unaffected by the hits now, actually enjoying the fact that her teacher was marking her so much. “Please! Give me more! More!~” The girl closed her silver eyes as she felt the woman’s crop land against her nipples, slapping them a few times.   
  
“I must say, Miss Rose. I’ve never met a student so open to being punished like you are. You are one of a kind and you might just end up spending all of your lunches here with me.” Glynda paused as she let go of her student, going back to her chair and quickly spreading her legs to show a small wet spot on her purple lace panties. “However, today, at the very least, you are going to be making me scream before you get to leave this classroom. I don’t care how long it takes.” The older woman smiled as she used her semblance to both choke and yank the young girl to her chair, forcing the crimsonette between her legs. “So, I suggest you get started, Ruby. You’ll be down there for a long time while I continued to beat you and possibly make you bleed like you want.”


End file.
